


Kell egy macska!

by HitoriHanabi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AFS, F/M, Fairytail, Fluff, Gajeel - Freeform, Gajevy - Freeform, Romance, fairy tail - Freeform, levy - Freeform, strange
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi
Summary: Levy a szeme sarkából figyeli a rettegett új tag minden mozdulatát, míg annak csak egyetlen kívánsága van.Natsunak hála a kívánsága ideiglenesen teljesülhet.
Relationships: Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox





	1. Chapter 1

\- Egy málnás limonádét kérek! - röppent a megrendelés Mirajane-nek a nagyterem egyik elszigetelt sarkából. A feladója Levy Mcgarden volt abból kifolyólag, hogy tudás- és valós szomját egyszerre csillapíthassa. Kis termete egészen eltűnt az asztalra fölállított, hatalmasra nyitott lexikon mögött. Nem is bánta, mert nem igazán volt szájtépős hangulatban. Alig értek haza a csapattal egy küldetésről, még ki sem fújta magát. Fáradt volt, és éppen csak annyi energiával rendelkezett, hogy átrágja magát egy képletalkotó kézikönyv porszáraz mondatain. Az emberekhez, társalgáshoz, jókedvmímeléshez egyáltalán nem volt már cseppnyi ereje sem.  
Mélyen beszívta, utána kiengedte a helyiség borgőzös, sörpárás, füstös levegőjét. Köhögésre ingerelte a tüdejét, amitől elhúzta a száját. Többek között ehhez sem volt hangulata. Társai szerencsére már órákkal korábban csatlakoztak a szomszéd asztalhoz egy kis kártyázásra. „Nem kellene Canával ujjat húzniuk, megint meg fogja őket kopasztani, és ruhátlanul mennek haza.” Egyet nem értését fejcsóválással adta a külvilág tudtára. A külvilág persze fütyült rá és az ő rosszallására.  
– Kártyamágus a csaj, és leálltok vele játszani? Pénzben? Idióták! – dohogta. – Nekem mindegy, de még egyszer nem adom oda a hajpántomat, a múltkorit se kaptam vissza – mérgelődött magának halkan. Belegondolva, hogy egyik csapattársa apró ágyékkötőként hasznosította, nem sokat kellett rágódnia azon, hogy látni sem akarja többet az ominózus hajkelléket. Tűzre vele! Mit tűzre? Máglyára!  
Szolid tervei szerint az egész napot lazulós olvasásnak szerette volna szentelni, ami így kora délutánig egészen jól érvényesült. A gyomra néha föllázadt, hogy fölkeltse az olvasásba mélyedt gazdatest figyelmét, ám a bánásmód elleni tiltakozása süket fülekre talált. Annyira nyugodt és hangulatos volt az épületben lézengeni, miközben az idő elteltével egyre többen mélyedtek a delírium alkoholos posványába. Ez idő tájt kifejezetten sokan voltak küldetésen, és érkeztek vissza. Hol betoppantak, hol kongott az egész kocsma az ürességtől. Amint hazatértek a főbb csapatok az Oracion Seis elleni megmérettetésekből, már fújta is tovább őket a szél egy újabb ékkővadász akcióra. Az újonnan csatlakozott kék hajú kislány álmosan terült el a bárpulton. Még nem tudta, mi a dörgés, így nem vállalt el munkát. De majd csak belejön, ügyes kis kölyöknek néz ki, és a többiek már meginvitálgatták rövidebb munkákra. A macskája addig is vigyáz rá.

Levy megrázta a fejét, hogy végre visszasüppedhessen a fedezékként maga elé állított könyv takarásába, és ne figyeljen olyan elvetemülten a klán belső életére. Kifejezetten nyugodt volt, hogy az épületben pillanatnyilag nem nyüzsögtek a forrófejű, vetkőző, vagy szőrszálhasogató társak. Legfőképp a vérvörös szemekkel és a fémes csillogással volt gondja. Elsősorban az „Ő” jelenlétében nem akart mutatkozni. Amíg nincsenek sokan, addig nincs tömeg, átlátható a terem, és nulla az esélye, hogy véletlenül megpillantsa rémálmaiban fölbukkanó sejtelmes valóját. Ugyanis éjjelente még mindig rossz álmok kísértették miatta. Sokszor ébredt a saját verejtékében úszva arra, hogy csuklói sajognak a bilincs kínzó fájdalmától. Kicsit még látszottak a lila csíkok, amiket a szoros fémbéklyók okoztak. Szinte, már rutinszerűen dörzsölte a csuklóját. Lentebb csúszott a padon, és remélte, hogy az asztalra állított könyv elrejti a belső harcát.   
Elfman, akár egy esőt jelző szamár, úgy visított föl a bárpultnál. Valami borzasztóan kihozhatta a nyugalmi állapotából. Mindig olyan hangos, amikor elveszti a fejét.   
A csarnoki méretre hajazó terem ajtaja csattanva vágódott ki, és Natsu toppant be a megszokott kis csapatával. A fiú feje fölött Happy libbent be, és boldogságában köröket írt le a mennyezet alatt, míg Lucy fáradtan lépdelt az energikus duó nyomában.  
– Végre rendelhetek egy kis halat! – kiáltotta eufóriában úszva a repülő, kék macska, míg alant a társai el sem tudták képzelni, honnan van még ennyi energiája.  
– Azt hittem, hamarabb fogunk végezni – nyöszörögte Lucy, és amint kiszúrta Levyt, automatikusan felé vette az irányt.  
– Szia Levy! – köszöntötte fáradt mosolyt megeresztve, s örült, hogy végre óvodás mentalitást nélkülöző társaságban időzhet. Az asztal mellé lepakolta a cuccait, és már ment is hűsítőt rendelni.  
– Üdv itthon, Lu-chan! – mosolygott utána észbe kapva a kék hajú lány.  
– Nahát, már én is alig várom, hogy együnk valamit! – csatlakozott Natsu a rendeléshez. Követte a szőke társa példáját, és lecsapta a hátizsákját Levy mellé. Némi halk matatás és heherészés után szó nélkül otthagyta a kis sarkot, ahol a cuccaik hevertek.  
A pulthoz szaladtában még egy utolsó futó pillantást vetett az asztalra, majd élvetegen tovahaladt.  
Lucy macskásat nyújtózott, és az üdítőjét felmarkolva visszaindult az asztalhoz. Meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy Levy könyve az asztalra borulva hever az érintetlen itala mellett.  
– Nem szokott könyvet így félredobni – csodálkozott rá magában, s körülnézett az épületben.  
Elfman kitartó hüppögéssel állta, hogy Mira a frissen szerzett sebeit ecsetelgesse. „Ki hinné, hogy egy kiscica képes így elbánni ezzel az óriással.”  
Macao és Wacaba egymással versengtek a táblajátékban. Ők ketten egy ideje alig vállaltak küldetést, de úgy festett, inkább otthonról menekültek, mintsem a munkától. Nem is beszélve Navról, aki emlékei szerint soha nem ment küldetésre. Most is az álláshirdetéseket fixírozta, és kereste a megfelelő munkát, ami csakis az ő képességeire van szabva.  
Fölvont szemöldökkel megcsóválta a szőke fejét, és legnagyobb döbbenetére azt vette észre, hogy a helyen, ahol pár perccel ezelőtt még a barátnője olvasott, csak annak a ruhái árválkodnak.  
– Nem mehetett el csupaszon! – villant át rajta a fölismerés. „Azt a klán férfitagjai mindenképp észrevették volna” – tanakodott halkan a csillagmágus. Feje búbját vakargatta, körülnézett, homlokát ráncolta, de semmi használható ötlete nem támadt. Könyve és itala egymás mellett, a ruhái meg hátrahagyva. Benézett az asztal alá, s észrevette, hogy megcsillan a fény néhány üvegdarabkán.  
– Natsu! Ugye nálad van a bájital, amit vissza kellett szereznünk, hogy megsemmisítsük? – kérdezte borús tekintettel, mikor az üvegdarabkát fölemelve valami szörnyű balsejtelem kerítette hatalmába.  
– Hát persze – érkezett az egyszerű válasz a rózsaszín haj irányából. Hatalmas korsó sört tartott a kezében, s mondanivalója után hosszan meghúzta. – Odatettem az asztalra – mutatott szabad kezével arra a helyre, ahol percekkel ezelőtt még Levy ült. – Jé, Levy elment?  
– Natsuu!  
– Most mi van? – Lucy a fiú orra alá dugta a tenyerébe szedegetett üvegcserepeket.  
– Mondd, hogy nem ebben az üvegben, nem az asztalra, és még csak véletlenül sem kibontott állapotban tetted le!  
Natsu egy pillanatra az emlékeibe mélyedt, aztán hatalmasat vigyorgott.  
– Hát. Megszagoltuk Happyvel, és olyan fura állaga volt…  
– Megbökdöstük egy szívószállal – egészítette ki heherészve Happy a szirupos állagra emlékezve.  
– És letettétek Levy orra elé?  
– Ugyan, ki inna meg valamit, ami vérvörös, fura állagú?  
– AKI OLVAS, ÉS NEM FIGYEL ODA? IDIÓTA! – A fiú behúzott nyakkal a padon lévő ruhákra bámult.  
– Te jó ég! Levy eltűnt? – kiáltotta, majd rémülete kíváncsiságba csapott át. – De miért hagyta itt a ruháit?

CSATT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Előzmények letudva.  
> Most jöjjön az esemény.

2.

Levy kábán pislogva nézett föl. Minden csupa narancssárga volt körülötte, és puha anyagként borult rá, akár egy lepel. Nem is emlékezett rá, hogy mikor bóbiskolt el.  
– Mi történt? – kerekedett el a szeme, s ijedten próbált kiszabadulni az anyagból. A talaj eltűnt a talpa alól, és nagyot bucskázott előre. Zuhant pár métert orral előre, utána kegyetlenül lecuppantotta a kemény fapadlót. Hanyatt vágódva, nyöszörögve fetrengett egy keveset, aztán szédelegve nyitotta ki a szemeit. Fölötte hatalmas magasságban és méretben terült el valamiféle faszerkezet, ami fölött fény világlott.  
– Hogy kerültem ide? – tudakolta meg halkan, s elcsodálkozva bámulta a fölötte magasodó, ismeretlen fedelet. – Mi lehet ez? Az előbb még határozottan nem volt itt.  
Kellemetlen viszkető érzése támadt a fülénél, ami a füle megrázására sem akart tova tűnni. Ösztönösen kuporodott össze, és vakarta meg a füle tövét.   
A lábával.   
A hátsó lábával?  
– MII? Ah. Aah! Mi történt? – Erre a furcsaságra egy csapásra magához térve, kétségbeesetten sikoltozott, és hátrált, amíg a falnak nem ütközött. Maga elé pillantva a kezei helyén kék szőrmével borított mancsokat látott, és továbbnézve a testén is orbitális átváltozást érzékelt. Ráadásul a feneke felől egy farkinca is csapdosott ingerülten mindenfelé. A fölötte magasodó pillérek rejtélyét egy csapásra megfejtette. Ahhoz az asztalhoz tartoztak, aminél eddig ült, ráadásul a ruhái a padról lógtak le ernyedten, és neki mindenét kék szőr borította.  
Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor elpattantak az idegei, és hatalmasat sikított.  
– Happy lettem! – kiáltotta nyávogva. – Oh, oh… Oké, nagy levegő… Lucy. Hol van Lucy? Ő majd segít nekem! – Körülnézett, és azonnal meglátta a barátnője szőke üstökét, amint a bárpultnál beszélgetett Mirajane és Elfman duójával. Azonnal tudatnia kell vele, hogy nagy baj van. Első lépése után hasra esett, és könnyezve nyugtázta, hogy ezt bizony nem fogja tudni két lábon járva véghezvinni. Próbálta megnyugtatni magát, teljesen sikertelenül. Leereszkedett a mancsaira, s tett egy óvatos lépést, majd egy újabbat.  
Arca földerült.   
Megy ez!  
Kicsi tappancsaival sebesen topogva nekiiramodott, és eszét vesztve vetette magát a hatalmasra nőtt Lucy lábaihoz.  
Megint elesett.  
Szipogva nyitotta ki a szemét, hogy farkasszemet nézzen Elfmannel, aki a bundáját az ujjai közé csípve emelte őt a magasba. Rácsodálkozott, s ugyanezt a pillantást kapta vissza.  
– Hát ez hogyan került ide? – dörmögte ámulva. A céhbe nem szoktak állatokat behozni. Kivéve néhány speciális esetet, az exceedekét.  
– Engedj el. Lucyhoz kell mennem! – kiáltotta a lány, és kapálózni kezdett. – Én vagyok Levy!  
– Elég nyugtalannak tűnik – csodálkozott rá a történésekre Mira a bárpult mögül. – Megkínáljuk valamivel?  
– Aham – nyugtázta a férfi oda sem figyelve, és kíváncsian nézte tovább a kezében kapálózó kismacskát.  
– Elfman, engedj el! Nem vagyok macska! – kapálózott tovább Levy, s kétségbeesésében ösztönösen a karmait is bevetette az inzultáló ellen.  
– Nagyon megijedt tőled – nézte Lucy is elmélázva, beszállva a jelenet megfigyelésébe. – Meg fog harapni! – figyelmeztette, és ugyanabban a pillanatban valóban tűhegyes fogacskák mélyedtek Elfman ujjaiba. Az óriás nagyot bődült. Hajszálon múlott, hogy ne vágja a falhoz a kis, kék jószágot.  
– Emberek, kihez tartozik ez a vadállat? – Mivel a kérdésére nem érkezett válasz, gyors döntésre jutott.  
– Megtarthatom? – röppent oda Happy, kuncogva.  
– Még mit nem! – korholta rosszallóan a fejét rázva Mirajane. Lucy is fejcsóválással fejezte ki a szíve mélyéről feltörő véleményét.  
– Happy! Kék macskának itt vagy te, és belőled egy is bőven sok a jóból! – A kék macska elcsüggedve röppent tova, bajsza alatt a „zsarnok” szót suttogva.  
– Ha senkihez nem tartozik, akkor én kiteszem ezt a borotvakarmú kis vérengzőt! – jelentette ki hangosan, több sebből vérezve Elfman, s megindult a kijárat felé a kis kapálódzó állattal.  
– Nee! Ne vigyél el Lucytól! Levy vagyok! – kiáltozta a lány eszeveszettül kapálózva, közben kezdett az a félelme támadni, hogy a többiek nem hallanak mást, csak egy borzasztóan sipákoló kismacskát.  
Elfáradva, könnyeivel küszködve hagyta, hogy Elfman kivigye, és az ajtó előtt letegye a földre. Arra gondolt, ha elég gyorsan visszasurranna, még volna esélye, de a férfi erre az esetre gondolva, óvatosan csusszant vissza a résnyire nyitott ajtón át az épületbe.  
Levy megalázottan pillantott vissza a földről, és sajnálkozott az ösztönösen feltörő karmolások miatt. Fáradtan sóhajtott, és agyában elkezdtek peregni a gondolatok. Hogyan mehetne vissza, hogy ne dobják ki újra? Hogyan kelthetné föl a barátnője figyelmét? S ha odáig eljut, akkor hogyan próbálja megértetni vele, hogy kicsoda ő valójában? Hiszen ott volt mellette és nem ismerte föl most sem. Míg ezeken merengett ellazult, és tipikus macskás pózba kuporodott.  
– Aah. Csodálatos ez a napsütés – dorombolta lustán, s lehunyt szemmel elkezdte élvezni a melengető sugarakat. Mancsait maga alá húzta, és halk, doromboló hangot hallatott.  
Nem tudta, mennyi időt rabolhatott el tőle ez a macskás viselkedés, de arra tért magához, hogy valaki megcsípi a bundáját, és annál fogva a magasba emeli.  
„Basszus, senki se tud egy macskát normálisan fölemelni?” dohogott magában, majd érdeklődve nyitotta ki a szemét, ami azonnal elkerekedett a rémülettől.  
– Ne! Őt ne! – suttogta könnybe lábadt szemekkel. – Bárkit, csak őt ne!  
– Nocsak, cicus – dörmögte egy acélos hang. Levy nyelni is elfelejtett félelmében, csak meredt a rubinként izzó szempárba, ami legnagyobb meglepetésére nyugtatóan ráhunyorgott. – Magamévá tehetlek? – hangzott a meglehetősen kétértelmű kérdés egy vigyor kíséretében.  
A lény, ha lehet, még jobban eltátotta a száját. Levegővétel helyett halk fújás hagyta el torkát. Azonnal a szája elé kapta a mancsait, és idegesen pillantott föl, mit reagál a személy, akitől a legjobban rettegett. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy mulat a bundán csípett kisállat reakcióján.  
– Gihi! Te aztán jópofa kis szőrmók vagy!  
„Pofám leszakad, ez most hozzám beszél? Ilyen negédes hangja is van raktáron?”  
– Na, gyere, megtömlek! – mondta derűsen, s hatalmas markába helyezte a hüledező kis jószágot. Közben másik kezével továbbra is tartotta a hátán a bundát, nehogy meglógjon.  
„Megtöm! „  
„Szent Mavis, ez most ki fog tömni, és biztos, ott fogok meredni a kandallóján” – sírta hangok nélkül. Képessége, hogy kapálózzon, vagy a karmait használja, teljesen hamvába halt ötlet volt, a hátán megfogott bunda furcsa mozdulatlanságra késztette. Az Elfmannél is jól bevált karomszántásra vetemedett, de a férfi kezén a bőr megacélosodott, mintegy automatikus védelmet vonva maga köré. „Ezzel nem sokra megyek” állapította meg, s csodálkozva bámulta karmagasságból a város látképét. Fölfelé bámulva azt kellett megállapítania, hogy egész jó hangulata van ennek a sötét alaknak. Biztos titokban macskákat szokott kínozni. Sírhatnékja támadt a gondolattól, hogy örökre eltűnik, és senki nem fogja tudni, hogy macskaként végezte az életét, már amennyiben nem kilenc van belőle. Elkeseredetten húzta összébb magát, gombócot gyúrva a kicsi testéből.  
– Végem van – sóhajtotta.  
Cipelője biztatóan megcirógatta a bundáját, s kulcsai után kutatva végigmatatott magán. Nem találván az egyik ujjából rögtönözte a fémtárgyat. Ezzel a módszerrel nyitott be az ódon épületbe, ami mellett Levy napi szinten elsétált a kollégiumba menet.

– Meg is érkeztünk – szólt, és beléptek a vaspántokkal rögzített, szegecses faajtón. Levy csak erre a pillanatra várt. Leugrott a karjáról, és próbált kicsusszanni a bezáródó ajtón, de az épp az orra előtt kattant a helyére. Kétségtelenül csapdába esett. Menekülési terve csődöt mondott, innen most már nincs kiút. Félelmében elbambulva nekifutott az asztal lábának, majd sajgó fejjel bebucskázott az ágy alá, és onnan meredt kifelé. A szegecses, fekete csizma elsétált mellette, surrogással kísérve a szoba fényárba borult – biztos elhúzta a függönyt. Megint elsétált mellette, zörejek hallatszottak, aztán fehér folyadékkal töltött tálkát csúsztatott az ágy mellé. Levy ijedten meredt a tálra, mintha csak kígyót látott volna.  
Megmérgezi, és aztán fogja kitömni?  
Csak nem képzeli, hogy olyan buta vagyok, hogy ezt megeszem? – sikoltott föl magában sértődötten, aztán észrevette, hogy a csizmát már nem látja. Riadtan tekintett körbe az ágy rejtekéből, de sehol nem találta meg. „Lehet, hogy elment? Na, most aztán agyalnom kell, hogy szabaduljak ki innen? Talán megvárom az ajtóban, hogy hazajöjjön, és a lába alatt kislisszolok.” – nyammogta magának, s azon kapta magát, hogy egyre sűrűbben kacsintgat az ingerlően fehérlő folyadékra.  
– Csak nem képzeli? – dohogott, néhány óvatos lépést előre téve, kicsi orrával a levegőbe szimatolva. – Hogy gondolja, hogy ezzel átverhet? – nyávogta magában néhány újabb lépést megtéve. – Hát minek néz ez engem, hogy ilyet rak le a földre? – sipákolt immár a tál fölött hüledezve.  
– Még a szaga is rossz! – elégedetlenkedett álszentül, miközben óvatosan megszagolgatta a tej tetejét. – Brr, és még hideg is. Hát minek néz ez engem? Tutira nem kenyerez le ezzel – nézett az ég felé értetlenkedve, miután néhány nyalintásnyit ivott a tálka tartalmából. Elsápadva vette észre, hogy a melák az ágy tetejéről derűsen figyeli őt, miközben jót mulat az ő viselkedésén.  
– Ha jól sejtem, te sem érted, amit mondok – szólalt meg epésen, mielőtt lenyalintotta az orra hegyére ült tejpárát. Fura jelenet lehetett, ahogy magában nyannyogva egyre közelebb araszolt a tányérhoz. Kívülálló szemével és fülével remek szórakozást nyújthatott.  
– Jó kiscica – hunyorgott rá mosolyogva a félelmetes, vas Gajeel.  
Levy eltátotta a száját a látványtól.  
– Ki hinné, hogy a szájával ilyenre is képes! – Ámulatából gyorsan észbe kapott, mert egy kéz nyúlt érte lassan. Gyorsan visszaskerázott az ágy alá, és onnan bámult kifelé, de nem történt semmi.  
– Kit akarok én becsapni? – hallatszott az ágy felől a halk sóhaj. – Mindenki fél tőlem. Bevettek a csapatba, és ennyi. Félnek tőlem!  
– Megvan rá az okuk! – nyávogta a lány felháborodva a zokszó hallatán.  
– Tudom, hogy megvan rá az okuk. A mester is megmondta. Soha nem fogja megbocsájtani, hogy bántottam a családját.  
– Hey! – Az ágyról olyan hangsúllyal érkezett a válasz, mintha csak beszélgetnének, s ez csak egy pár pillanattal később esett le a kék színű kismacskának. Kíváncsian bújt elő az ágy alól, hogy beszállhasson a társalgásba.  
– Erőszakos vagy. Mindig csak a harc jár a fejedben – magyarázta ingerülten a padlóról, de úgy érezte, ezzel egyáltalán nem lett jobb a helyzet. – Épeszű ember messzire elkerül téged!  
– Hidd el, nem vagyok büszke a múltamra – érkezett a megkésett válasz. – Én sem tudok megbocsájtani magamnak azért, hogy tőlem sokkal gyengébbekre emeltem kezet. Akkor azt hittem, hogy helyes dolgot teszek. A céhemért, ahol ez volt az elfogadott.  
– Valóban? – kérdezett vissza fülét hitetlenül forgatva az apróság, s karmaira bámulva az érdekelte leginkább, képes-e a szöveten fölmászni.  
Nosza.  
Hihetetlen, de a karmok úgy működtek, mint a csuda. Mintha csak létrán, vagy hálón kapaszkodott volna föl, egyik lépés a másik után. Fölérkezve lenézett a padlóra.  
– Haha, sikerült – állapította meg, elégedetten.  
– Jöttél beszélgetni? – tudakolta Gajeel hanyatt fekve, karjait a feje alá hajtva. Levy ijedten rezzent össze, s értetlenül meredt az újabb mosolyra. Azt hitte, kínozni, vagy piszkálni hozza magával, erre itt találja magát az ágyán, és beszélgetnek. Már amennyire beszélhet neki, és nem érti.  
– Te is félsz tőlem, ugye?  
A macska bólintott.  
– Sajnálom – hunyorogta a csöppségnek, s lehunyta a szemét. – Annyi mindent rosszul csináltam.  
– Miért viselkedsz olyan ijesztően?  
– Hm? Bár érteném, mit mondasz – sóhajtotta, s kezét óvatosan kivette a feje alól, és felé nyújtotta. Levy első gondolata a menekülés volt, aztán mégis erőt vett magán, és hagyta, hogy a kéz megsimogassa a fejét, megvakarja a fülét, megborzolja a bundáját.  
– Látod, nem is olyan rossz – jegyezte meg neki. A cica bólintott, így a hátán megcsípte a bundáját, és átemelte a hasára. – Csak hagynod kell magad.  
Néhány ideges levegővétel után Levy megnyugvással tapasztalta, hogy megint nem esett bántódása. Körülnézett, a vassárkányölő hasáról is ugyanolyan volt a világ hangulata, mint a padlóról. Hunyorgott egyet, és kíváncsian bambult bele a rubinvörös szemekbe.  
– Nincs jogom egyesével odamenni, és bocsánatot kérni mindenkitől.  
– Miért?  
– Nem kell befogadni, vagy barátkozni velem. Hozzászoktam már, hogy egyedül vagyok, de az ellenséges pillantásokat nehéz elviselni. Érted? – magyarázta mély hangján, mintha csak megérthetné, s az állat megint bólintott neki. Hosszan nézték egymást, közben Gajeel újra simogatni kezdte a hasán fekvő macskát. Mindkettejük meglepetésére halk dorombolás bukott föl a macska torkából.  
Levy elpirult, bár ez nyakig bundában biztosan nem volt látványos. Mancsai alatt puha bőrt, feszes izmot kezdett dögönyözni, s hagyta, hogy eluralkodjon rajta a jókedve. Most, hogy nem volt benne félelem, sokkal könnyebbnek érezte a lelkét.  
– Pöttöm szagod van! – hallatszott a halk megjegyzés. Levy kérdően pillantott föl. A férfi megköszörülte a torkát. – Biztos ő is megsimogatott téged az épület előtt.  
„Nohát, zavarban van.” állapította meg a lány elkerekedett szemekkel.  
– Soha nem fogja elfelejteni, amit vele műveltem. – A macska hunyorgott, és nemet intett. Már réges-rég megbocsátott neki, és ezt akkor meg is mondta, amikor a mester bevette őt a csapatba. De a félelem és a berögződés nem múlik el egyik pillanatról a másikra. Reflexszerűen rezzent össze minden alkalommal, ha a hangját meghallotta. Összeszorult a gyomra, ha a közelében tudta.  
– Nem haragszom, Gajeel – nyávogta, s a mancsát a férfi arcára helyezte. Az fölpillantott a mellkasán kuporgó cicára, és megvakargatta az állát.  
– Csodálom azt a pöttömöt. Először azt hittem, hogy ő gyenge. – Halkan felnevetett. – Ennél nagyobbat nem is tévedhettem volna.  
– Miért? – tudakolta, mintha nem lenne abszurd, hogy az ágyon feküdnek, és úgy tárgyalnak egymással, hogy az egyik fél nem érti a másik szavát, nyávogását. Farkincája automatikusan behajolt a teste alá, s fejét lassan az alatta ritmusosan mozgó mellkasra fektette.  
– Ő sokkal erősebb, mint gondoltam volna – sóhajtotta, és újra megborzolta a cica kék bundáját. – Még a vasat is képes megolvasztani.  
– Ezt hogy érted? – pillantott föl értetlenkedve a lány.  
Választ már nem kapott, az alatta fekvőt lassan elnyomta az álom.

A napfény minden akadály nélkül hatolt át az ablakon kora reggel. Levy érezte, hogy jólesően veszi körbe, melengeti a testét. Macskásat nyújtózott, és a hasára feküdt. Bőrét kellemetlenül dörzsölte az ágy takarója. Kezeit a párna alá fúrta, megölelte, s kíváncsian kikukucskált fölötte. Írisze egy pillanat alatt zsugorodott bogyónyi méretűvé, s még a szíve is kihagyott egy ütemet a látványtól. Ismeretlen szobában feküdt, ismeretlen ágyon, és amire majdnem sikoltozni kezdett, megállapította, hogy nincs rajta ruha. Erőltetetten próbálta felidézni a tegnapi nap minden mozzanatát. Lassacskán, homokóraként működve peregtek le az emlékei, aminek köszönhetően jutott el odáig, ahol éppen elhelyezkedett.  
No, de egy macska ugye kevésbé feltűnő jelenség, mint egy meztelen leány. Mellette az ágyon „Sötét-vas Gajeel” nevezetű céhtársa szuszogott halkan, akivel nem volt éppen felhőtlen a viszonya. Fekete sörénye kócosan terült szét a párnán. Mialatt ezt bámulta, automatikusan kutatott viselhető ruhadarab után. Minden második pillantása az ágyon fekvőre tévedt vissza, nehogy felébredve azt tapasztalja, hogy meztelenül settenkedik az otthonában. Nem tudta volna mivel magyarázni. Főleg a tegnapi nap után, amikor megnyílt egy pici macskának, és felszabadult lélekkel beszélhetett valakivel. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire nyomasztja őt, mit gondolnak róla a többiek. Megcsóválta a fejét az emlékektől.  
Egy nap rettegve vette tudomásul, hogy a mester új tagként bevette őt. Juviát még megértette, elég kedves lánynak látszott, és segítségére volt Lucyéknak. Egy pillanatig sem érzett haragot a csapattársaival ellentétben. Nem érzett féktelen bosszúvágyat, csak félelmet. Ez az érzés fészket vert a szívében, és bár észrevette, hogy Gajeel minden erejével a csapat védelmezésén van, bízni nem tudott benne.

Egészen eddig a napig.

Egy olyan oldalát ismerhette meg a zárkózott, ellentmondásokkal rendelkező férfinek, ami eloszlatta minden aggályát és félelmét.  
Közben kinyitotta az egyik szekrényt, amiben ruhákat talált. Szívroham közeli állapot lett úrrá rajta, amikor az ódon szekrényajtó megnyikordult. Egy percig tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte az ágyon fekvő légzésének a ritmusát. Csak utána mert rápillantani a szekrényben feltárult készletre.  
Voltak egyformák, mint amikben a klánépületben tartózkodott, vagy küldetést vállalt. További ruhadarabjai otthoni viseletet képezhettek, mert biztos, hogy nem mert volna megjelenni a pandás, szépen megfestett, szürke farkasos, vagy bármilyen mintás pólóban. A pandás nagyon megtetszett neki, kivette, és gyorsan magára öltötte. Hatalmas volt a kicsi termetére, szinte elveszett benne. De nem szabad válogatni!.  
Oldalpillantást vetett az ágyra. Gajeel arcáról minden vonás eltűnt, nem volt haragos homloka, összeszorított ajka, vagy mérgesen hunyorgó szeme. Csak a gondtalan, gyűretlen arc. Levy harcolt magával, hogy ne menjen oda, és simítsa meg, mert így elernyedve kiderült: egészen jóképű, ráadásul még vonzó is. Jó volt ezt az oldalát is látni, megismerni.  
Büszke volt rá, hogy egy kicsit a vaskos, tsundere lepel mögé láthatott.  
Aggasztotta, hogy nem tudott cipőt szerezni magának, és egyetlen pólóban, mezítláb kellett elindulnia, de aki koldus, nem válogat.  
Mikor a férfi mocorogni kezdett, ijedten menekült el a lakásából azzal a határozott gondolattal, hogy onnantól kezdve megpróbál közeledni felé.

Lucy álmosan bámulta az ajtajában megjelenő barátnőjét. Arca beesett volt, szemei alatt sötét karikák rajzolódtak ki. Nem egészen volt még magánál az éjjeli virrasztás miatt, de amikor eljutott az agyáig a látvány, könnyekben tört ki, és ugrott a nyakába.  
– Jaj, annyira féltem, hogy bajod esett. Natsu tehet az egészről! Mutasd magad, egyben vagy? Annyira ijesztő volt, hogy csak a ruháidat találtuk meg. Úristen!! Szólnunk kell a többieknek, hogy meglettél! – kiáltozta, levegővétel nélkül. – Mindenki annyira aggódott érted, Mi ez rajtad? Hol voltál?  
Levy csak álldogált elzsibbadva, egyik lábáról a másikra helyezve egyensúlyát, és hallgatta, hogy Lucy egy szuszra elhadar mindent. Igazából ő is nagyon fáradt volt annak ellenére, hogy az egész éjszakát átaludta.  
– Bemehetnék? – érdeklődte halkan.  
Lucy észbe kapva szélesre tárta az ajtót, és beinvitálta a barátnőjét. Ágyából rózsaszín fej kandikált ki, inkább szóra sem méltatta.  
– Sajnálom, hogy ennyi gondot okoztam. Megyek, és szólok, hogy minden rendben van – mondta feszengve.  
– De hol voltál? Mi történt veled? – sírta a szőke mágus. Levy néhány gondolat után úgy döntött, hogy ennek a kis kalandnak nem kellene kiderülnie. Nem vetne jó fényt egy bizonyos beilleszkedést igénylő személyre.  
– Erről nem akarok beszélni – zárta le egyszerűen, a zavarával küszködve. – Megkaphatnám a ruháimat? Elég lengén vagyok öltözve.  
– Kérdezni is akartam, hogy honnan van ez a cuki póló. – Levy elpirult. Nem mondhatta azt, hogy Gajeelé, és az ő szekrényéből orozta el. Ártott volna vele a tekintélyének.  
– Szereztem. Az enyém eltűnt.  
– Nem eltűnt, te tűntél el. A ruháid meg a helyükön maradtak. A többiek már mindenhol kerestek. A fiúk a szemüket is kisírták miattad.  
– Képzelem. A ruháimnak rajtam a helyük – kuncogta fáradtan. – Többnyire – tette hozzá, és itt nem a reggeli esetre célzott, hanem a szekrényben és szennyesben álló időre gondolt.  
– Hm?  
– Fáradt vagyok, de látom, te se vagy jobb színben. – Lucy bólintott. – Ha felöltözhetnék, nagyon vágynék végre egy jó alvásra.

A csillagmágus már régen észrevette, hogy barátnője egy ideje fáradtan, táskás szemekkel jár-kel, de nem akarta szóvá tenni. Ha úgy érzi, most kialudhatja magát, nem fogja feltartani. Odaadta az asztaláról a ruháit, és megvárta, míg elvonulva magára veszi azokat.  
Amikor megjelent, akkor sem firtatta tovább az eltűnését, puszit nyomott a homlokára, és megkönnyebbült mosollyal engedte útjára. Ha majd megérik benne a gondolat, biztos beszélni fog róla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hibát elírást kérlek jelezd  
> köszi, hogy elolvastad

**Author's Note:**

> köszi, hogy elolvastad.
> 
> Hibát, elírást légyszi jelezd.  
> <3 <3


End file.
